This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goal of the Community and Child Health Network (CCHN) is to gain new insights into the reasons for the disparities in maternal health and child development. The goals of the first study originating from the Network are 1) to examine the factors associated with maternal allostatic load (a possible factor in poor pregnancy outcomes), and 2) to evaluate the usefulness of community-partnered participatory research for conducting research on health disparities.